


Don't Push Your Luck

by derplolplayer



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), But No Actual K/DA Appearances lmao, Dominant Caitlyn, F/F, Jiggling, Not Tied To Current Story, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derplolplayer/pseuds/derplolplayer
Summary: Vi gets more than she bargained for when she tries to get a workaholic to unwind. One-shot. Yuri. Set in the K/DA AU.





	Don't Push Your Luck

 

A sigh resounded in the office with a lamp whose light was the brightest source in the room. Delicate hands with a pen occupying one were illuminated under the circular light, the owner of them remaining in the pitch black. The scratching of the pen against the paper was audible with the woman sighing frustratingly.

After several moments of the writing sounding like the woman wanted to jab the pen through the damn paper, she tossed the pen further up the table before turning her head, eyes still fixed on the paper while her palm covered her mouth as leverage to hold her head up. Her fingers tapped against the wood as she seemed to be contemplating her existence.

As the head of Security for the K/DA, Caitlyn was tasked with planning the security layout of the many locations the band itself were scheduled to perform at for their tours. Being the proactive person she is, Caitlyn wasted no time getting to work.

However, sometimes her commitment could go too far out the window and she'd find herself staying up all night, eyes blood-shot and her clothing worn out. Despite the advisement from the K/DA's manager Taric on the woman taking a break, Caitlyn hardly heeded his words. He was more easy-going than the previous manager Culda Graves who'd been fired not 6 months ago. Perhaps Caitlyn's workaholic attitude was a result of Culda's unreasonable demands and hours. Old habits die hard after all.

It was currently 9pm at the studio. Most of the staff had gone home save for a few front desk clerks. Some had families to meet, others meeting with friends for a night out on the town which sounded nice as it was Friday night.

Once Caitlyn finished contemplating her existence (Sort of), she sighed and reached forward to grab the pen. She was in a white buttoned shirt and a pair of black trousers. Her coat, which was reminiscent of her pants in both color and silk, rested on the chair. Caitlyn rolled up her sleeves, feeling like it'd help her cool off.

Just as she was about to resume her work, Caitlyn heard a knock at the door. She couldn't stop a sigh of irritation sounding from herself and glared upward.

"Hey Caitlyn." The man asked.

Caitlyn immediately grew impatient. She had a gut feeling as to what the man was going to ask her and she countered with a question of her own.

"What're you doing here James?" She asked curtly. "You're supposed to be with your clients."

James groaned like he expected this. He sighed afterward. "Well it's technically a celebration of the anniversary of Akali joining the group." He said. "Kai'sa repeatedly stated that she'd like everyone, including the groups' bodyguards, to attend. Along with the head of security."

Caitlyn's gaze had moved down to the papers again as she asked. "My point exactly. So why don't you go and do that? It's your job."

"Is it your job to work yourself until you have blood-shot eyes?" James sarcastically asked.

Caitlyn stopped writing, but she didn't look up from the paper. She exhaled and set aside the pen while looking at James.

"Holland, being the head of security is far different from being a bodyguard."

"Does that invalidate my question?" James asked, leaning against the door to the office.

"Please leave Holland." Caitlyn said, not looking up.

James scoffed. Caitlyn didn't look up from her work, but the footsteps that grew faint signaled that he'd gone elsewhere.

But who could blame him for giving up so easily? After all, with what was happening at the K/DA's household, the man was probably eager to engage in festivities with a certain diva of the group.

A rare smirk formed on the features of Caitlyn at the thought of this. She almost felt envious of their relationship, but for her, work always came first.

Most of the time anyway.

A knock at the door sounded for the second time, Caitlyn resoundingly sighing and looking up, expecting to see James there again, but she didn't. Still, that didn't stop her from glaring.

"Hey Cupcake." Vi said, copying the pose James was previously in. She wore a black leather jacket with a pink t-shirt underneath with skin-tight black jeans.

"What do you want Vi?" Caitlyn asked like she was a weary teacher. "And don't call me that."

The pinkette chuckled while grinning. She sauntered over to the desk, knowing that her presence mixed with the proximity would send Caitlyn's focus into disarray. The female bodyguard was now behind the desk, her right hand using the furniture as leverage to casually lean into a pose with her left hand on her hip.

Caitlyn refused to look up, knowing that the woman had on that signature smile she loved and hated depending on the circumstance.

Right now, she hated it.

When Vi changed positions so that she was peering over Caitlyn's shoulder, the woman took the bait.

"What do you want Vi?" Caitlyn asked again, becoming further annoyed when realizing that Vi hadn't answered her question.

Vi softly laughed. She rested her chin on the woman's shoulder with Caitlyn looking blankly ahead with an annoyed glare. Vi noticed the woman's hands were clenched tightly. She was in the deep end now.

"I want you." She whispered, intentionally exhaling her breath into Caitlyn's dark locks. The head of security flinched and did curt, tense waves of her arms to get Vi away from her. The pinkette obeyed, but still grinned teasingly.

"I'm busy." Caitlyn bluntly stated, resuming her work in a vain effort to show Vi she meant business.

Vi crossed her arms, staring questionably at the woman who could see Vi's unmoving figure in her peripheral vision. Caitlyn almost snapped again, but knew that's what Vi wanted.

"Busy enough that you're going to be spending all night here?" Vi asked.

"Probably, yes." Came the curt response of a frustrated woman.

"Hmm, I suppose I should lock the door then." Vi said.

Caitlyn absent-mindedly hummed as a response, not looking at Vi who deviously smirked.

"After all, we can't have anybody intruding on us now can we?" She asked.

Caitlyn repeated her response, but her mind picked up what Vi said. She looked up as Vi clicked the lock to the door, Caitlyn's brows becoming furrowed with a glare.

"What're you doing?" She asked, her hand which held the pen frozen above the paper she was about to jot more notes on.

Vi snorted. "What's it look like Cupcake?"

Caitlyn wasn't the least bit concerned with Vi calling her that. She was more concerned with the pinkette marching straight toward the desk. Caitlyn's grip on her pen tightened as her other hand gripped the paper. With the way Vi was approaching her, there was only one thing the pinkette could do to get to Caitlyn if she wasn't going to walk around.

Vi raised her right hand and unceremoniously swiped the measly supplies off the desk with a clatter, some of them papers from Caitlyn's on-going report.

The head of security wasn't fazed, but in her mind, she couldn't believe Vi had done that.

That she had the audacity to do such a thing.

Caitlyn's professionalism began to crumble.

Vi mounted the desk, quickly crawling to Caitlyn who hadn't moved once. The pinkette knew the woman had a trick up her sleeve, but that's what she intended to trigger.

But she didn't' expect this.

When Vi leaned to kiss Caitlyn, the head of security sent a fist to the woman's throat, Vi coughing and gagging from the attack as Caitlyn expected. She stood up from her chair, grabbing Vi's shoulders and hoisting her off the table with great strength, slamming her into the wall for a moment before pushing her forward to the desk. Vi's gut hit the latter, the force resulting in her lurching forward and her face hitting the surface, a few more supplies getting knocked off in the process. Caitlyn pressed herself fully against Vi's body, pinning her arms with her hands as her pelvis contacted the woman's large, shapely rear. Caitlyn leaned to Vi's ear.

"Do you know how long I've been working on those papers?" She hissed.

Vi couldn't respond, her windpipe recovering from Caitlyn's hit and the position made it more difficult to breathe.

"I've worked day and night on those reports, and for you to just show up and swipe them off the table like they don't mean anything… well, I should fire your ass for doing such a thing."

"You're… waist is… pressing against… my ass… Cupcake…" Vi said, her voice wheezy.

"You forced my hand." Caitlyn snapped, her hand moving down to the shapely rear of the larger woman.

Vi felt her superior's hand grab a handful of her marshmallow like cheeks, flexing her fingers together to seemingly pinch the flesh. The pinkette's glutes flexed together in response, Caitlyn feeling the movement down at her pelvis. It made her professionalism collapse slightly more, but she still maintained control.

"Is this what you wanted?" She asked, a dash of venom coating her words. "To come into my office, show nothing but disrespect for my work, and have me bend you over the table so I could pinch your ass?"

By this time, Vi's voice finally came back.

"Cupcake, I-"

**_SMACK_ **

Caitlyn delivered an open-palmed slap to Vi's buttocks. The supple flesh jiggled enticingly, and Caitlyn couldn't find it within herself to look away from the rippling waves.

"I told you not to call me that." She snapped. "Now tell me; is this what you wanted?"

Vi's face became flustered. She'd come in here to make Caitlyn stop working and take some time off from being a workaholic. Sure, there'd be resistance and a mild tussle, but she thought Caitlyn would've twisted her arm and pin her against the wall instead of hitting her in the damn throat and bending her over the table!

To make matters worse, Vi was liking this. To be bent over on her superior's table, Caitlyn's pelvis against her bulbous rear and even flat-out spanking her made a healthy amount of moist heat pool in her loins. The lack of an answer from Vi prompted another spanking from Caitlyn, an alluring jiggle happening like before.

Vi's mouth twitched with mirth.

"Cupcake I-"

_**SMACK** _

"Tell me-"

**_SMACK_ **

"-what you-"

_**SMACK** _

"-wanted."

Vi inhaled sharply, feeling her flesh dancing from the fifth smack before it ceased. Her buttocks was stinging, but Vi didn't care one bit. The pinkette slowly turned to the stern look of her superior, Caitlyn's eyes tense with focus, authority, and…something else.

Something that made Vi's mouth twitch yet again.

"I just wanted you… to kiss me." Vi muttered softly.

Caitlyns eyes narrowed, her hand still resting on Vi's soft rear, but the woman was caressing it instead.

"So I see." Caitlyn said equally as soft. "But now, it would seem like you've got, or had, other plans in mind."

Her professionalism crumbled significantly when striking the plump ass of her girlfriend consecutively, but Caitlyn wasn't one to show that she'd given in so easily. She was merely teasing Vi now.

"But clearly it must've been more than just a kiss right?" Caitlyn asked. Her hand snaked it's way under Vi's shirt, moving up her toned form. Vi tensed up, her muscles flexing, including her glutes that Caitlyn felt again, but this time, it drove the woman mad. Her professional attitude went out the window.

"Well it was… at first." Vi muttered.

"Hmm." Caitlyn mused. "I recall you saying that you locked the door so nobody could interrupt us? Did you plan this out, or are you making this up as you go along? Regardless of the answer, I'm doing most of the work it seems. Can't say I'm surprised."

"You're a workaholic Cait." Vi confessed. "You need to know when to switch off and unwind."

Caitlyn ignored the serious elements of Vi's words. Her heart was beating against her ribcage now and her face becoming flustered.

Perhaps Vi's words were true. Caitlyn couldn't recall the last time she'd felt this way. But she was also irritated by Vi's treatment toward her work. She'd show her not to do that again.

"I understand." Caitlyn said. She slowly backed away from Vi, releasing her hold on the woman. Caitlyn's face remained red with blood, but she didn't falter. The pinkette slowly straightened herself out, stretching with a groan.

However, before she could turn around, Vi felt a pair of dainty, yet strong hands grab her jacket's collar and a pair of lips crash into hers. The kiss was sloppy due to Vi being taken off-guard, but when a taste she hadn't had in so long filled her mouth, the woman felt the arousal in her loins expand quickly.

Caitlyn's hands moved to the interior of Vi's jacket and in a swift motion, flopped the article of clothing over the woman's shoulders with her arms being the only leverage holding it up. Vi got the message, letting the clothing fall to the floor and returning the passion equally with the kissing, but wound up having to pull apart to take a breather. Caitlyn wasn't merciful, tangling her hands in the pink locks of Vi's hair and pulling her in for another exchange of tongues. The head of security found an unquenchable thirst for Vi's taste.

Vi was right; Caitlyn had been a workaholic for too long.

Caitlyn's heart was pulsating audibly against her eardrums as she stared at Vi who appeared to be hazy. Was she feeling the same way? Probably.

The woman would also remind Vi the consequences of intruding her work, and before Vi could register what happened, she felt her back contact the floor roughly with Caitlyn atop her, lips crashing again with a hunger that needed to be severely satiated. Vi felt a burst of energy and managed to move her hands up to the collar of Caitlyn's button-up white shirt. Without thinking, the woman pushed her hands in the opposite direction, a distinct pop sounding moments after with a couple clacks on the floor.

Buttons briefly bounced on the floor as Caitlyn's shirt was mildly torn open, allowing the pinkette to see the black bra the woman bored. Her generously sized breasts looked like they were begging to be freed from their prison, but that thought dissipated when Vi looked up when Caitlyn cleared her throat.

The bodyguard immediately regretted her decision as Caitlyn's face was still flustered, but she also had a bulging vein on her forehead.

Vi audibly gulped.

Caitlyn mashed her lips brutally into Vi's again, the contact bruising for the woman on the bottom as she groaned, but also let out a muffled moan. Caitlyn went in for the kill, and Vi felt her wrists get bounded together with a click afterward.

She felt those dreamy lips not a second later, Vi's mouth taking in heavy breaths to refill her lungs. She saw that Caitlyn had straddled her, the woman's hair more disheveled then before with her shirt seemingly slithering slowly off her smooth skin. Vi felt Caitlyn's thighs hug her ribcage as the woman leaned down again, no longer glaring, but having a sinister grin on.

Vi tried to move her hands, forgetting momentarily that they'd been bounded, and she looked up to see a pair of fuzzy cuffs around her wrists.

Caitlyn cupped Vi's chin with her fingers, forcibly turning her head straight. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes, sharply exhaling as she leaned to the woman's right ear.

"First you ruin my work, then you have the audacity to ruin my shirt." She whispered, seduction coating her voice. "At this rate, the chances of me getting anymore work done tonight have gone down to zero. But I'm also not fond of leaving work until I've made some sort of progress." Caitlyn mused, her words intriguing Vi.

"And what would that be…" Vi said, holding in the word that Caitlyn dared her to say when her pupils shifted in her peripheral vision toward the bounded woman. "…Cupcake?"

Caitlyn's hand reached outward to her side before swiftly and aggressively moving down to grab a handful of Vi's ass, the pinned woman yelping with her legs shooting upward on reflex. Caitlyn made a sound of disapproval when Vi's body tried to lurch, holding her down without a flinch. The woman's hand went up the smooth, soft flesh of Vi's glutes, and when she reached the top, Caitlyn sunk two fingers into the waistline of the pants, beginning to pull them down with ease.

Vi's mouth was shuddering as she felt the skin of her lower body meet with the crisp air of the office, almost whimpering when her buttocks contacted the wooden floor. As Caitlyn continued to undress Vi's bottom, her other hand gently caressed her soft flesh, admiring how her fingers melted into the thighs of the female bodyguard.

When she grew tired of this, Cailyn's hand snuck underneath Vi's shirt, her hand now sprawled as she glided the toned torso of the woman who remained stationary under her grasp.

Then, she reached the woman's chest, Caitlyn making no comment with the lack of a bra. Her hand took one of Vi's supple breasts and squeezed it in moderation before her thumb went up to the nipple, beginning to make a circular motion around the nub that soon erected. Vi groaned, brows knitted together as her teeth seethed. Caitlyn moved to the twin, tenderly gliding her thumb back and forth this time across the flesh, feeling the nub harden moments later. Satisfied with her progress in riling Vi up further, Caitlyn's hand went to the bottom of the shirt, beginning to glide her hand upward again, but pulling Vi's shirt along with it.

Caitlyn didn't pull it over Vi's head however. She chose to stop when it no longer covered the pinkette's ample chest, letting the shirt press against the top of the woman's breasts. Caitlyn leaned down to the erect nipples, her tongue coming out to flick at the sensitive buds. Vi flinched again from the wet touch, Caitlyn smirking smugly.

"Is this more than you bargained for?" She asked.

Vi gave Caitlyn a frustrated look, the woman's words reminding her how she'd ended up in such a submissive position. Vi felt shame, but Caitlyn didn't feel pity. Vi tried to move her bounded hands over Caitlyn's neck, but it was futile. Caitlyn held them down firmly, giving Vi a look that told her she shouldn't have done that. Caitlyn spanked Vi's bubble butt abruptly, the fleshing jiggling with Vi not eliciting a vocal reaction.

Caitlyn raised a brow and used the same hand to move deeper down, and when she felt the fabric of lace panties, she used the leverage to mildly turn Vi on her side, one hand moving inside the garments to make some room before putting her index finger on the measly article of clothing, pulling it back before letting it collide with it's owners backside again, a minor jiggle occurring.

When Vi refused to stifle another reaction, Caitlyn narrowed her eyes.

The woman pressed her thumb against Vi's backdoor, and she got the reaction she expected.

"CAITLYN!" Vi shouted.

Her body grew hotter within moments of that touch, and the wolfish grin on Caitlyn made Vi shiver as she started to massage the tight hole. The woman's grin turned into a cocky smirk as she moved away from that area, going between the woman's thick thighs and grabbing the damp fabric of Vi's panties. Caitlyn captured them between two fingers, beginning to pull them off agonizingly slow as her goal was slowly revealed.

Vi's snatched had a sheen over it, and when Caitlyn pulled the panties fully off, she held them up, studying them like they were a foreign object. She glanced back at Vi, expression neutral.

"Is this what you hide underneath that public image Vi?" She asked. "That you like to be dominated and handled?"

Vi snorted. "Maybe it's because we haven't done it in so long?"

Caitlyn scoffed. "Maye you should've done what most people do, and just pleasure yourself. After all, it's what I do."

Vi's eyes widened with shock as she felt the heat within her turn from arousal to frustration. Not all of it, but a good amount.

"You what?!" She almost shouted.

"Come now." Caitlyn cooed. "You really think I'd be able to do all this work without letting out some form of release?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME?!" Vi angrily demanded, her arousal fading.

She felt a pair of fingers abruptly slide inside her sex, and as expected from Caitlyn, the woman's anger was overwhelmed by her arousal. The intruding digits soon retreated, Caitlyn giving Vi an annoyed look with her right hands' digits having Vi's essence on them.

"Don't shout in my office." She snapped. Caitlyn looked at her coated fingers with disinterest. "If you do, next time I'll make you clean them yourself."

Vi sighed, but soon gave Caitlyn a questioning look. The woman rolled her eyes, engulfing her fingers to suck Vi's honey off them before leaning down to capture her lips in another kiss. This caught Vi off-guard as she tasted herself, but the thoughts of how dirty this was of Caitlyn to do made the woman's mind melt and her loins to produce more pre. When Caitlyn pulled away, she brushed her disheveled hair as she sighed.

"I'm not fond of having to use my mouth for such things." She said. "My fingers have gotten much more training so if you were hoping for my tongue, you're out of luck."

Vi again gave Caitlyn a questioning look. The head of security put the same fingers she'd sucked clean above the entrance to Vi's lower lips that were throbbing now, begging for those magical fingers to enter inside.

But Caitlyn hadn't forgotten her task. To show Vi that her actions would have consequences.

The woman flicked at the sensitive flesh.

Vi flinched.

"Cupcake…"

**_SMACK_ **

"Caitlyn…"

"Good girl."

The woman's fingers slowly made their way into the soaked and twitching entrance of Vi's womanhood. Caitlyn kept that speed, letting her fingers slowly make their way further into Vi's folds, feeling the warmth increase, her fingers pressing deeper and deeper with each agonizingly slow pass.

Vi groaned with pleasure and frustration, trying to buck her hips upward to make Caitlyn's fingers get deeper inside quicker. The woman retaliated with another harsh spanking, Vi's flesh dancing as red handprints painted its surface. Caitlyn felt her walls tighten when she did that, and this gave the woman an idea.

Smirking, Caitlyn's hand drew around to the crack in Vi's rear, and with her thumb, slowly drew it down in a line before pressing it against her backdoor yet again. Caitlyn tenderly massaged it this time, and Vi hissed.

Her snatch closed around Caitlyn's fingers, trapping them briefly as Caitlyn's smirk evolved into a grin.

"I never imagined you to be a butt-slut Vi." She purred.

Vi couldn't respond. Her body had grown hotter than ever before, and Caitlyn felt warm juices coat her now free fingers. The woman slowly slid them out with the same speed as when she put them in. Vi whimpered.

"C-…Cait…" She mumbled.

Caitlyn's hand left Vi's buttocks and grabbed one of her breasts firmly, squeezing harder than before. Vi groaned as her body shivered.

"Yes?" Caitlyn asked.

"F-..Fu-…"

"Speak." Caitlyn growled.

"Fuck… Me…"

"Say please."

Vi almost shouted. She withheld it.

"Please."

Caitlyn smiled, pleased with her lovers manners. She repeated the pace from before, sliding her two fingers deeper inside the pinkette, working them slowly, agonizingly along Vi's walls till she found her g-spot.

Vi yelped from the touch, and when Caitlyn pinched it, the woman almost screamed. Caitlyn moved her hand to Vi's scalp and used it to pull her upward into a passionate kiss that Vi melted into as she felt the pumping of Caitlyn's fingers increase significantly in speed. Her fingers plunged even deeper as Vi writhed, her legs tightening and shuddering as her walls flexed and throbbed.

"Caitlyn!" Vi exclaimed.

And just like that, Vi's bounded arms threw themselves up and over Caitlyn's head, pressing them against the woman's nape as she held Caitlyn in that position. The head of security didn't care, her focus on fucking her girlfriend with her fingers the top priority.

Vi sounded like she was going to sneeze, and with a silent scream from her gaping mouth, the woman's loins finally released the pent-up arousal that'd been built up ever since Caitlyn bent her over the table. Vi felt her body then turn to jelly, lying limply on the floor as her cheeks remained flushed and her bare chest rose and fell from her heavy breaths.

Caitlyn chose to let Vi recover her energy and strength. She reached into her pocket, finding the keys for the cuffs and undoing them with a click. Vi's arms fell opposite, sprawled on the floor as her state of recovery was still in the works.

Caitlyn stood up, noticing how vulnerable and dirty Vi looked. She smirked with smugness and lounged back in her chair as she waited for the female bodyguard to get up.

Vi groaned painfully from the sounds of it as she hoisted herself up in a sitting position, her shoulders slumped as her chest remained visible. The pinkette noticed Caitlyn looking at her, and then chose to cover her chest before putting on her slightly damp panties. As Vi bent over to retrieve her pants, Caitlyn found herself staring at the marked buttocks of the woman.

It made her smile.

"Have you learned your lesson Vi?" Caitlyn asked, doing what she could to fix her ruined shirt before slipping on the jacket that'd remained unaffected by their little tussle earlier.

Vi let out a huff of amusement. "What do you mean Cupcake?"

Caitlyn tongued the inside of her cheek as she crossed her arms. "You know, not to try and intrude me when I'm working."

The woman laughed this time. "Depends; will you be that way with me every time I do?"

"Try it again here and I'll fire you." Caitlyn bluntly said, playfulness nowhere to be seen or heard from her. "Try it at home and we'll see where that gets you."

Vi's brows raised with a shrug. She approached Caitlyn with her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"So, you up for another round? At home?" She asked.

Caitlyn scoffed. "Don't push your luck."

Vi rolled her eyes. "How about we go to the K/DA household then? I'm sure everybody will be happy to see you."

Caitlyn tongued her cheek again as she looked away in thought. She did a half-assed shrug.

"Sure."

"And can you promise me one thing?" Vi asked.

Caitlyn gestured her to speak.

"Can you try to work on being less of a workaholic?" Vi asked, a twitch of a smile as she spoke.

Caitlyn smiled. She stood up from her chair, taking Vi's hand and leaning to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I promise."


End file.
